


Stargazing

by beserkerjewel



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beserkerjewel/pseuds/beserkerjewel
Summary: Heading out to watch the stars





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with my favourite pair of losers ^_^

This night was one of those calmer nights, where Layla went to her favourite spot in the nearby forest and looked up at the stars.

Sometimes, she went alone. And sometimes, like now, Asra would join her, which made these nights even better.

Layla laid down on her back, looking up at the stars. She then smiled, turning her head to look over at Asra, who was lying down next to her and looking up at the stars.

Even after being together for a while now, Layla still had her moments where she would just stare at Asra in absolute awe, unable to believe that she was with someone as amazing as Asra.

The beauty of the stars couldn’t compare to Asra in that moment, and Layla reached out and grabbed his hand. Asra turned to look at her, then squeezed her hand, and they smiled at each other.

“Nice night, huh?” Layla asked. She moved closer and rested her head on Asra’s chest, draping her arm over his stomach.

Asra nodded, putting his arms around her and tracing his finger up and down her back. “Perfect,” he replied.

Layla closed her eyes, smiling contentedly. This night was, indeed, perfect.


End file.
